Charlie's Coming!
by WynterCullen809
Summary: What if Charlie came to check on Bella after her "sleepover"? What does the Cullen have to do to make sure Bella and Edward get in trouble and look human? ExB


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. MY BEST FRIEND HELP ME WITH THIS. SO THE PARTS THAT YOU LOVE IS PROBABLY HER. PICS ON PROFLIE HOPE YOU LIKE.**

APOV

Jasper and I were lying in our bed kissing and giggling. He was kissing my neck when I had a vision.

_VISION_

_A police cruiser came up in the drive way. Out stepped a man known as Chief Swan. He walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door._

"_Mark better be wrong. If I see her in his room she will be grounded for life and she won't be able to see him." Charlie grumbled._

"_Charlie! What a surprise." Esme cheerfully said._

"_Yeah, I was in the neighborhood and I decided to check on Bella to see how she's doing."_

_VISION ENDS_

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper panicked. This not good Charlie is coming over to check on Bella. Ok we need to keep Bella asleep because we all know she's a bad actor. _Edward I need you to tell Carlisle and Esme. _I thought to him.

"Charlie is coming over to check on Bella." I explained. I knew he wasn't the only one that could hear. "Everyone here is the plan. Edward, move Bella to the farthest guest room from yours. That is the only way I see Charlie being okay with her sleeping here. All girls stay on the third floor. Guys you'll be on the second floor with Edward. You'll have to move in to the guest rooms." Oh one more thing. "DON"T FORGETS YOUR PAJAMAS!" I yelled. I heard groans.

**EPOV**

I moved Bella upstairs to the guest room. I'm surprise she didn't wake up after Alice yelling. I tucked her in the bed and went back to my room. I changed into my pajamas it is blue plain pajama pants without a shirt. **(A/N DROOLS)**. I heard Esme moving pots and pans and I could also smell disgusting human food.

"Great now we have to eat human food." Rosalie grumbled. I rolled my eyes as I heard Charlie pull up.

"Positions people! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up Emmett" We all yelled back.

**CharliePOV**

I pulled up to the Cullen's driveway to check up on Bella. Mark was staying that Bella and _Edwin_ were probably sleeping with each other, and not even having sleepovers with Alice or going on camping trips. I know I should trust her but I can't stop having this feeling that this true. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

"Mark better be wrong. If I see her in his room she will be grounded for life and she won't be able to see him." I grumble. The door opened and there was Carlisle's beautiful wife.

"Charlie! What a surprise." Esme cheerfully said.

"Yeah, I was in the neighborhood and I decided to check on Bella to see how she's doing."

"That's okay. You're just in time I was about to wake the kids up. Come in, afterward you can join us for breakfast." She smiled.

"Thanks" I blushed. We saw Carlisle going into the kitchen. He had his briefcase and was in his doctor coat. He turned to us.

"Hey Charlie, I didn't know you were coming over." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just checking on Bella." I returned the smile.

"Come on we check the boys first." Esme said. We walked up the first flight of stairs. The first door we entered had a boy with a lot of muscles. He has the messiest room I had ever seen. I saw clothes on the floor and on his bed. It looked like a tornado went through it.

"You know what I'll have Jasper wake up Emmett." Esme sighed. I could have sworn that I heard someone snicker. We entered a room with Civil War theme into it. Esme walked to the bed and shook awake a boy who I believed was Jasper.

"Jasper, get up and get ready to eat breakfast." I heard a no murmured into the pillow. "I'll let you wake Emmett up." Esme added. Jasper shot up with wide eyes and scramble out of the bed running out the door.

"EMMETT GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" He yelled.

"Language!" Esme yelled out. "Okay now Edward's room." I can't wait now I can see the real Edward. We entered his room it was neat and organized. He had like a million CDs. He also had a picture of Bella and him on his dresser. Edward was sleeping on his stomach with head in the pillow. He started to stir; he rose resting his weight on his forearms.

"Mom?" His voice was sluggish.

"Hey time to get up and we have company so hurry." He nodded and rolled over. "Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Put on a shirt." I'm so glad Bella didn't see that. I will kill him if I ever see him without a shirt with my daughter nearby.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed. He got up and went to get a shirt. I got a chance to see his chest. No boy should have that much muscle. He has an eight pack.**(A/N Drool OVERLOAD)** I had to work out so much to even get a two-pack when I was his age.

"Charlie, Are you coming?" Esme said at the door.

"Hello Charlie" Edward said to me.

"Hi," I said stiffly and then turned to follow Esme to check on the girls. We walked into a nice room, and there was a girl sitting in front of a mirror. She was the most beautiful young lady I ever did see. I bet Carlisle was going to have a handful and all with the boys who like her.

"Of course you are already up Rosalie," Esme laughed.

The girl smiled up at her and then turned to me. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hi you must be Charlie. I'm Edward's sister Rosalie," she said in a musical voice.

"Hello," I said gruffly. We moved to Alice's room next and she was dancing around her bed, making it all neat.

"Hi Charlie," she chirped.

"Hi Alice," I said warmly. I knew Alice the best out of all the Cullen children. Well I suppose they would be called teenagers. Finally, we made it down to Bella's room. She was, naturally, still asleep. I gently shook her awake. "Bella honey," I said.

"Wha-dad?" she mumbled.

"That would be me," I said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she said, waking up a little more.

"I ah…I just came to check on you," I said.

"I'm fine dad," she sighed.

"I know, but I just wanted to….make sure," I said. It would be rude of me to say that I suspected her of sleeping with Edward when Esme was standing right there. You got to watch that boy.

"Come on lazy bones you need to get dressed and have some breakfast." Alice said while walking in. "Charlie, Esme you guys can go downstairs while I dress Bella." Alice shooed us away and closed the door. Esme and I walked down the stairs. Esme was shocked at what she saw. Edward and Emmett were wrestling while Jasper had a half peeled banana in his hand watching.

"BOYS! We have a guest here! Couldn't you try to behave yourselves for a few hours?" she chided.

"Oh it's alright, boys will be boys," I said.

"Yeah mom! See Charlie is totally fine with it," Emmett grinned. He reminded me of a bear. The three boys were extremely tough and the girls reminded me of models. Over all the family was quite impressive, that didn't mean I was still OK with Edward and Bella as a couple. I suppose Mark was wrong about them sleeping together.

"You children are such a disappointment sometimes," Esme muttered under her breath.

"Well we love you too mom!" Jasper said in a mock hurt voice. I was surprised he had heard her comment. Esme shot him a look. "Sorry," he muttered. Odd, Bella gave me the sarcasm all the time and it was never that big of a deal.

"Who started the fight anyway?" Esme crossed her arms scolding at the boys.

"EDWARD!" Jasper and Emmett shouted. Esme turned to Edward.

"Emmett kept on calling me names, after I kindly asked him not to anymore."

"Emmett what did I say about picking on Edward."

Emmett looked down to the ground. "You said that you're not responsible for the actions that would lead to it."

"Oh and by the way you're eating _all_ your food." She walked off to the kitchen. What wrong with eating food. It like they can't eat at all.

"Mama's boy" Emmett muttered.

"Let me remind you who is faster and is a better fighter than you. I will always know your next move." Edward said smugly and walked into the kitchen with laughing Jasper and hi-five him. I placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder. He grinned at me and I was shocked to see how much a resembled a bear. Dang, Edward is fit. He pinned Emmett, who was HUGE in seconds! When I was his age, it took me forever to pin someone! We walked into the kitchen waiting for the girls.

**BPOV**

Alice, Rose, and I walked down to the kitchen. Rose had cargo short with a white blouse with shades on top of her head. Alice had on short black overall with a gray shirt and jewelry. I had blue skinny jeans with a blue and brown blouse that has a brown vest around it. We entered and saw all the food ready with Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie getting food. The boys already had their food. Emmett had on a grey shirt and some blue laid shorts. Jasper had a white button up shirt with jeans and Edward had on a blue polo shirt with blue jeans. **(A/N Pics on Profile) **I sat next to Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled and past his plate to me which had two forks. Edward placed an arm around my shoulders and scooted closer. While I ate he just pushed around food on our plate. Charlie came over and stood over us.

"Umm hi dad" I said confusedly. He had two plates in his hands.

"Hi honey can you scoot over a little please." Charlie nodded to the empty chair next to me. He wanted to be in the middle to separate Edward and me.

"But dad there's a seat next me"

"Yeah, but I like this seat." I took my plate and sat in the empty seat and Charlie got in the middle.

"Edward, I saw that you didn't have a plate, so I got one for you." Charlie gave a tight smile. "I got a little of everything for you" He added while passing the plate over to Edward.

"Thanks Charlie." Edward was always way too polite to my dad, it annoyed me.

"Thanks Dad I think we're good," I said through gritted teeth. I saw Emmett stifle a laugh. Of course it was probably amusing to him. Sometimes I wished that I could just smack him, but it wouldn't do any good.

We ate the rest of the meal without interruption. I was amazed by the ability of the Cullens. They really pulled off the whole human charade. While Charlie was talking with Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper made gagging motions.

"Boys! Stop playing with your food! You are behaving like 5 year olds," Esme snapped. We all turned to stare at them and they pretended to look ashamed. When the adults turned back to talking, they continued. I saw Esme shoot them a quick glance and heard Edward chuckle a bit.

"Oh they are so in for it," he said.

"Charlie, how do you feel about Bella spending a night with her boyfriend's house?" Emmett smirked at Edward.

"Not funny Emmett." I said through my teeth.

"Um… they don't sleep with each other and Bella told me the guys go camping." Charlie started to get uncomfortable. "…right?" Charlie asked turned to me. Esme shot Emmett a look saying _you better fix this. _

"Yeah Charlie, I was just messing with you" Emmett laughed, but Charlie still looked suspiciously at us.

"I have to go to work" Everyone said goodbye to Carlisle.

"Why don't you guys go to the living room and relax, while I do the dishes." Esme said. "Emmett I'll make sure your father talks to you." Everyone went in the living and talked after one Charlie said he had go and get ready for his shift. Once he left I turned to Emmett.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I shouted making some of them wince.

"Psh you're human. You can't do anything."

"Oh yeah, you want to bet?"

"You're just going to lose." Emmett jumped on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Oh! Eddwarrrrd," I singed out. Emmett's eyes budged out.

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WANT GOOD AND BAD! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID AND DIDN'T LIKE.**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE AND WHAT WAS YOUR LEAST TELL ME.**


End file.
